Cinderella: the Naruto Version
by Aniya and Lizzia
Summary: The Naruto characters put on the beloved original: CINDERELLA! 2 words for you on this: TOTAL CHAOS AND CRACK! "But thats 4 words-" "SHUT UP, NARUTO!"
1. Curtian call

Heyy! Im Ayame Katagirishan, as you may all know, and Im proud to bring you, "CINDERELLA: A NARUTO PRODUCTIONS!!"

a_long time ago, in a "village" far away, there lived Cinderella, and her evil step-sister and mother._

"Why the fuck do i play a bitch for?!" Sauske-evil stepsister- yelled.

"Just cuase," Itachi-evil step mother- persisted. "We're natural born citizens of Bitchland."

"Neh, so true."

C_inderella was cleaning the floors in the den when her step-peoples walked in._

"Bitch, where's our dresses at?" Itachi demended.

"I havent made them yet," Naruto- Cinderella- replied, still scrubbing.

"Well make them," Sauske demended. "What, do you want us to go naked?"

"SAUSKE-KUN!!" Sakura yelled. "STREAK FOR US!!"

Saukle rolled his eyes and muttered, "Bitch."

Itachi nodded and left. Sauske glanced around.

"Where the fuck did "Mother" go?" He demaned.

"Sauske, sweetie, Im right here," Mitoko replied. "See? I came to watch-"

"MOM!!"

Itachi returned, hair a mess and grinning. Sauske gaped in disbelief.

"Itachi- what did you-?"

"Heh, foolish little brother," Itachi insisted. "I took a relaxing shower-"

"OH HELL NOO!" Sauske yelled. "BITCH PLEASE! HINATA!!"

Sauske ran backstage. Naruto stared at Itachi weirdly.

"What did you do really, Itachi?"

"I REEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY took a shower," Itachi insisted. "Really."

Sauske ran back on stage.

"Wha-WHAT?!" He yelled, then went pale and ran behind the curtains. "HINATA, WERE YOU WEARING A CONDOM?!"

Itachi laughed. Naruto grimaced.

_And so, the EVIL STEP MOTHER LEFT and CINDERELLA wished to herself that she could go to the ball._

"But Im no girl," Naruto pouted.

_I dont give a damn. Wish to go to the ball already!!_

Naruto sighed and mumbled outloud,

"I wish I could go to the ball-"

"Hey, wai wai wait!" Itachi yelled. "We never told the bitch that there was a ball!"

Naruto blinked.

"then how do I know theres a ball?"

"Becuase, dumbass, you read the script, and you know, but CINDERELLA doesnt."

"But dosent thjat mean Im not suppose to know at all?"

"Naruto, you know, CINDERELLA doesnt."

"But how do I know?"

"Becuase-" Itachi stammered, then when he couldn;t think of anything, he huffed, "Little Bitch!" and stomped off.

"Tch," Mitoko sneered. "I gave birth to pussies."

Naruto agreed.

_And then, with all that out of the way, the FAIRY GODMOTHER APPEARED!!_

There was silence.

_Ehem, the FAIRY GODMOTHER APPEARED!!_

Still nothing.

"If he dosent show up, can I be him?" Haku asked.

"Noooooo, sorry," Naruto said. "It has to be a girl."

"No, it has to be a skank," Sauske replied. coming out, then he noticed Itachi was gone.

"Oh, he went to get MORE without me?!" He whinned, then he shot off behind the curtains, yelling, "ILL GET MORE HEAD THEN YOU EVER WILL, ITACHI!!"

"Whoa," Naruto replied. "Talk about TMI."

_And so the Fairy GOdmother appeared- jeez, why the fuck did we cast Kakashi as the fairy godmother-?_

"No Fair!" Haku whinned. "You said it has to be played by a girl!"

"Kakashi's a transgender," Sauske pointed out.

"Nah, he's just queer," Mitoko replied.

There was a poof, and Kakashi appeared.

"Ah, Cinderella, what do you want?" he asked.

"Ramen,' naruto replied.

Itachi appeared onstage and noticed Sasuke was gone.

"Hey, where'd he-?"

"Dont ask," the audience cooed. Itachi shrugged and walked away. Hinata came onstage and hid behind Naruto. Naruto blinked, oblivious.

Oh, that was akward. C ya Soon! XD


	2. the Ball, Pokemon, and Master Chief

**PART 2! There will be crossovers, and they will be hectic! XD I dont own anything except myself... hehe**

"Whats wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Sasukes gone on a sex-rampage," She whispered. "He's humping everything that moves!"

"Oh yeah baby!" ino yellled from backstage.

"Eww, get off me!" Choji yelled also. Sakura ran backstage also.

"SASUKE! HUMP MEEEEEE!"

A huge portal appeared onstage, and Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu appeared.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried.

"Yeah, Pikachu!" Ash said. "Where are we?"

"Your on my stage," Director, Peter Jackson, replied in anger. "Get the fuck off!"

"Yeah," Itachi chimmed. "This is my turn to shine as the hero of CINDERELLA!"

"CAN WE GET BACK TO MY FUCKEN PLAY?!" Peter Jackson yelled, then mumbled, "I knew i shouldn't have done this. I should've started working on the Halo movie..."

"There was going to be a movie?!" Itachi squealed. "WHEN?!"

"Hmm? ME?" Peter Jackson said. "I didnt say anything about a halo movie."

"Huh? But-"

"ON WITH THE PLAY, PLEASE!"

Kakashi suddenly appeared out of smoke.

"Here I am. Sorry i was late. I was lost on the path of life."

"Yeah right," Sakura replied, getting on stage, followed by Sasuke, who had calmed down, ino, and Shikimaru. "He was getting laied."

"He was getting love in this club!" Naruto sang. Everyone stared at him.

_Eh-hem. And so, His Fairy Godmother appeared, finally, and asked Cinderella what she wanted, as a wish._

"My gentle Cinderella," Kakashi read, stright from the script he was holding. "What is it your heart truely desires?"

"I wanna become Hokage," naruto chimmed. "Then everyone would stop looking down on me and start treating me like somebody who was important!"

"Does Cinderella want to be Hokage?" Peter Jackson yelled. "No, so STICK WITH THE SCRIPT, DAMMIT!"

Naruto shrugged and sighed.

"I wanna go to the ball-"

"WAIT!" Itachi yelled. "WE NEVER TOLD CINDERELLA ABOUT THE BALL!"

"When did you get here?" Sasuke demaned.

"Ive been here," Itachi snapped back.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Oh, how stupid..."

_And so, Kakashi granted Cinderella's wish to go to the ball, by getting her a carrage and a dress. But, befpre Cinderella could put the dress on, the EVIL-EMO-Step-peoples came in for their dresses._

The curtian closed, and opened again, showing Naruto and two dresses. Itachi and Sasuke bursted in, just as properly planned.

"Sup, Bitch," Itachi snapped, staying on script. "Where the fuck is our dresses at?"

"There," Naruto stated proudly, pointing at the two dresses that were on maniquins.

"Those are pieces of shit," Itachi snapped. "What the fuck-"

"OMG!" Sasuke cried. "IS THAT VERA WANG?!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, then placed Sasuke into a headlock. "We're leaving, BITCH!" He stole the maniquins and dragged Sasuke off stage. naruto sat alone, and Kakahsi appeared.

"There," Kakashi said. "Now, we're ready to go to the ball."

The curtian closed, then opened, to show the scene at the castle. Hinata, playing the prince, sat on the throne, next to her 'brother', played by Neji. Everyone else danced around.

"So, see any whores you like?" Neji asked. Hinata kept sending flirty stares at Sasuke, who was dancing with Sakura and Ino. Ash placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Ill never be a Pokemon Master if we stay here," he muttered to Brock. "We should leave. C'mon, Pikachu! Lets go find Pokemon!"

"Pokemon?" Itachi asked. "What is a Pokemon?"

"You see Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Thats a Pokemon."

Itachi nodded, stroking his chin. "I want a Pokemon."

A portal hole appeared and Misty, Brock and Pikachu jumped in.

"Come with us!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing Itachi's hands. "INTO THE WORLD OF POKEMON!"

"YAY!" Itachi yelled as they jumped into the portal. "POKEMAN!"

"Its Poke_MON!"_

"Thats what I said," Itachi yelled. Sasuke jumped in afterwards.

"BITCH! DONT LEAVE ME!"

The portal disappeared. Hinata rolled her eyes. Peter Jackson rolled his eyes and placed his head in his hands.

"My play...its ruined!"

Tsunade placed a hand of comfort on Peter Jackson's back. "Its ok, Naruto ruins everything."

"So, wherever you have sex," She said. "It has to be perfect. Conciving Itachi from his father was romantic- a feild of flowers swaying in the breeze."

"I see now," Kurenai said. "Thats wonderful. What about Sasuke?"

"Bathtub," Mitoko said. "Dont do it there- not alot of space to work with a expiriment with."

Kurenai nodded. Kakashi crept up behind her.

"What leads you to talk about this?"

"Go away, Pervert," Mitoko snapped. "This is an A and B converstaion, so C yourself out of it-"

"Before we get D and E to come in here and F you up," Kurenai finished. Kakashi sulked off. Mitoko smiled proudly.

_And so, The prince saw Cinderella, and his brother agreed that Cinderella was indeed beautiful and that he should og and ask her for a dance._

"Naruto is soooooooooooo anoying," Neji commented. Several people voiced their opinions. Suddenly, Itachi ran onstage, pitch black, his eyes and Teeth were the only pure white things left. Ash ran after him, followed by Sasuke with a hat on.

"ITACHI, COME ON!" He yelled. "Please?"

"FUCK NO!" Itachi yelled. "THAT PEEEKACHUU IS DANGEROUS!"

"It was an accident!" Ash yelled back. "HELP ME BECOME A POKEMON MASTER!"

"HOW THE FUCK WAS IT AN ACCIDENT?!" Itachi yelled.

"Pikachu always shocks girls," Ash explained. It wasnt helpful. Itachi screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK, IM A GIRL?!" He yelled. "DO I LOOKE LIKE A GODDAMN GIRL?"

"Well...heh,"Ash and Sasuke both muttered. Itachi's mouth made a perfect O, then he ran off stage.

"IM CUTTING MY DAMN HAIR!"

"AT LEAST YOUR NOT BALD!" Sasuke shouted after him, then felt all eyes on him. he quickly ran backstage, being followed by Sakura and Ino.

"TAKE OFF THE HAT! LET US SEE!" Ino yelled.

"AND IF YOU DONT WANT US TO SEE YOUR HAIR," Sakura added. "LET US AT LEAST SEE YOU NAKED!"

Everybody was silent. Peter Jackson looked up at the sky.

"I need a miracle...to save my play..."

Two grunts ran onstage. they turned around and shot at somethign behind them, then cried and turned around.

"THE DEMON IS COMING!"

Master Chief got out from behind the curtain and shot a grunt. The other grunt cried.

"He was my best friend," the grunt said, then ran behind stage. Master Chief stared out into the crowd. A group of girls followed him.

"Are you married?" one asked.

"Yes," Master cheif. "To hummanity!"

An Elite ran onstage and past Master Chief.

"Master Chief? Whats your name?" Hinata asked. Master Chief stared at Hinata.

"My name?" Master Chief asked. "You know it." Hinata cocked her head in confusion.

"No, I dont."

"Its...Master Chief!" Master Chief yelled, then gave Naruto an assult rifle. "Here, little boy. take this, and when-"

"Covenant forcecs, regruoping backstage," Cortona said. "Lets move, Chief."

"Right," Master Chief mumbled, then ran backstage. Everyone glanced at eachother. Peter Jackson reappeared.

"Ive found my hero!" he cried.

Everyone stared at him, then looked away.

**I was going to end it all now, but my laptop is dying, and I cant. I watched people play halo, and I asked somepeople to help me with the information. i plan on having Master Cheif in the next one, becuase He seems awsome. XD**

**R&R 4 more! XD**

**Ayame Katagirishan XD**


End file.
